L'amour version Rock
by Lorena Faustine
Summary: Sirius, en 7ème année à Poudlard se retrouve à choisir entre la mystèreieuse Alyzée et la parfaite Aurore, qui vatil choisir ?
1. Chapter 1

_**L'amour version Rock**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, comme d'habitude le bla-bla, ces personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling sauf le personnage d'Alyzée et sa vie qui est la mienne.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Hésiter pas à mettre de commenter sinon j'aurais pas envie d'écrire la suite SVP sa encourage**_

**_Chapitre 1 : Rock et Alyzée_**

Sirius courait dans les couloirs comme un lion devant une gazelle. Comme à son habitude, il avait attendu le dernier moment pour se lever, malgré les efforts de ses camarades de chambres, ni James, ni Remus, ni Peter n'avait réussit à réveiller la belle au bois dormant comme il l'appelait. Sirius le tombeur de ses dames entra dans la salle où le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe donnait son cours. Lorsque le belle étalon apparut toute la classe se retourna vers lui, et les filles échangèrent quelques commentaire sur son physique tandis que les serpentards ricanaient. Elles se turent lorsque le professeur posa ses yeux persans sur l'élève en retard.

Panne de réveil, Mr Black ? demanda-t-elle

Retenue, se soir, 10 heures, dans votre bureau, maugréa Sirius.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ses retenues depuis sept ans, il avait passé un nombre incalculable avec ses professeurs en dehors des cours. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance avec ses amis, les Maraudeurs, à faire des blagues en tout genre ce qui bien sur n'était pas du goût de leurs professeur. A peine Sirius fut-il assis entre James Potter et Remus Lupin que la porte se ré ouvrit laissant entrer le directeur de Poudlard, sûrement le sorcier le plus réputée et le plus fort de ses dernières années, un grand homme à la barbe argentée et aux yeux bleu clairs cachés derrières des lunettes en demi-lune. Il approcha de son adjointe et lui parla un moment à l'oreille, pendant que toute la classe regardait la jeune fille qui se tenait négligemment adossée au mur. Elle avait un visage gracieux encadrés par des cheveux frisottant rouges sang, de grands yeux bleu océan dévisageraient les élèves présents et s'arrêtèrent sur Sirius qui la dévisageaient aussi, mais contrairement aux autres pas à cause de sa beauté bien qui la trouvait éblouissante mais à cause de la guitare qu'elle portait sur son dos. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant que Sirius avait commencé, la musique le faisait sortir du Square Grimmault la maison de ses parents qu'il haïssait plus que tous et c'était réciproque. Après sa conversation avec McGonagall, le directeur s'éclaircie la voix et déclara :

Bien, chers élèves, je tiens à vous présentez Miss Alyzée Harms, elle fera partit désormais de la maison Serpentard, je conte sur vous pour vous en occupez mais cela vaut aussi pour vous, les Griffondor. Je vous laisse, Minerva, bonne journée à tous !

Alors qu'il sortait, la dite Minerva se retourna vers Alyzée qui regardait l'ombre de Dumbledore dans le couloir.

Miss vous pouvez vous asseoir, et la prochaine fois venait en uniforme !

Alyzée ne la regarda pas et alla s'asseoir entre Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue après avoir enlever son blouson de cuir. Sirius la dévisageait encore, cette fille l'intriguait beaucoup, il avait une impression de plénitude quand il la regardait, son cœur avait manqué plusieurs battements lorsqu'il l'avait entrevu. Alors que Lucius conversait avec elle, elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Sirius à qui elle fit un clin d'œil, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le cours continua, Sirius observait toujours Alyzée malgré sa conversation avec James :

Comment je peux faire, elle veut pas me voir ! C'est quoi mon problème, chuchota le brun à lunettes à son meilleur ami. Lily Evans, la fille après qui il courait depuis déjà deux ans l'avait une fois de plus rembarré.

Je sais pas je demanderai à Aurore, c'est une fille, elle doit comprendre ça !

Possible ! Dis, ta battu ton record, sa fait 4 mois que vous êtes ensemble si on compte les grandes vacances !

Ouais, je m'étonne chaque jour, mais bon elle me fait craquer j'y peut rien, le pire ce que j'arrive pas à être en colère avec elle, répliqua Sirius un sourire béa sur les lèvres

En tous cas, faudrait éviter qu'elle croise la nouvelle parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de te regarder ! Sirius se retourna et croisa le regarde pétillants de malice d'Alyzée. Il ne put détacher ses yeux du regard de cette nouvelle qui en à peine deux heures l'avait envoûter, il voulait savoir d'où venait cette fille, pour qu'elle raison il voyait une profonde tristesse aux fonds de ses prunelles bleus. Il détacha ses yeux des siens lorsqu'il vit Malefoy passait son bras autour des épaules, il détourna le regard et reprit sa conversation avec James.

Miss Harms, ne vous sentez pas obliger de prendre des notes ! déclara d'une voix pesantes le professeur McGonagall derrière ses lunettes.

Merci, professeur, lui répliqua la concernée.

Vous viendrais me voir se soir Miss Harms

J'avais d'autre chose à faire, mais on peut remettre sa à demain

Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit que aviez du caractère je vois qu'il avait raison, vous viendrais tenir compagnie à Mr Black, se soir, 10 heures dans mon bureau

Bien que la compagnie soit intéressante, je ne viendrais pas. Tout en disant cela, Alyzée se leva, prit sa guitare et son sac, elle sauta sur le pupitre et une musique rock commença à sortir de la guitare

Wake up tired  
Monday mornings suck  
It's way too early to catch a bus  
Why conform without a fuss?  
Daddy, daddy no!  
I don't wanna go to school !

Alors que le professeur hurlait à toute la classe de se rasseoir, elle sortit finalement sûrement à la recherche du directeur. Sirius fit apparaître sa guitare d'un coup de baguette, et sauta sur le pupitre où se trouvait Alyzée, ils donnèrent une sorte de concert privé pour toute la classe qui dansaient et se déchaînaient. C'était la première fois que Sirius était en osmose avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il jouait. Ils se souriaient mutuellement, leurs yeux pétillants. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître une McGonagall furieuse et un Dumbledore qui était comme toujours insondable.

Bien, cher élèves la fête est finit, Miss Harms vous me suivez sans protestations et vous autres, le cours continue, le ton était ferme et sans appel. Chacun obéit, puis la fin du cours sonna.

Sa c'était du cours ! Génialissime, au faites, Aurore t'avait pas demander de foutre ta guitare au feu ? demanda James

Si mais j'ai oublier. Il remarqua la guitare d'Alyzée sous la table avec son étui et son sac, il avait rangé la sienne avec sa baguette lorsque le cours avait repris. Il rangea la guitare de la nouvelle, comme beaucoup l'appelait

Qu'est-ce que tu fous Pat' ?

Je prends sa guitare, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et tu sais que …

… tu ne laisserais jamais une guitare aussi belle à la portée de n'importe quelle idiot venue.

Exact, ils rejoignirent la grande salle où se trouvaient Aurore Dawn, la petite amie de Sirius, Lily Evans, Remus et Peter. Sirius embrassa Aurore et James s'assit à côté de son âme sœur comme il l'appelait.

C'est quoi sa ? demanda Aurore alors que Sirius passait un bras autour du cou de sa petite amie. Me dit- pas que c'est encore une guitare, tu va pas encore nous casser les pieds

C'est pas à lui, c'est à la nouvelle, elle est jolie d'ailleurs, répondit James

Elle a foutu le bordel en cours, elle a même tenu tête à McGo resultat elle est dans le bureau de Dumbledore, poursuit Remus, on percevait bien le ton réprobateur du préfet.

N'empêche on sait bien éclater, répliqua James, surtout quand Sirius a jouer avec elle

Un silence de plomb tomba. Aurore regardait Sirius comme si il l'avait trahie, James évitait de croiser les yeux de Sirius, les autres se retenaient de tous commentaire.

Je veux plus jamais te revoir jouer avec une guitare, c'est clair. Aurore était rouge à force de contenir sa rage. Tu as oublié la dernière fois ?

Nan, mais j'ai décrocher tu le sais très bien

C'est plus facile de reprendre que d'arrêter !

Au faite, on fait quoi pour la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard, demanda Lily à l'assistance, histoire d'éviter tout dérapage possible entre les deux amoureux.

James répondit qu'il passerait toute la journée derrière elle. Ils s'échangèrent des méchancetés pendant que Remus, Aurore et Sirius parlait Quidditch tandis que Peter s'empiffrait comme d'habitude.

C'est les Harpies de Holyhead qui vont gagner le championnat, clamait Aurore

Tu dis sa parce que tu est une fille, ma chérie, répliqua Sirius, les Flaquemare vont gagner c'est sur, il sont... il s'interrompis voyant Alyzée Harms se dirigeait vers eux.

Merci pour la guitare ! déclara-t-elle simplement en reprenant son bien qui était posé prés de Sirius.

Tu joues super bien ! la complimenta- il.

T'est douer aussi mais sa se voit que sa fait longtemps que t'a pas pratiquer, tu devrais te dérouiller, la tour d'Astronomie Nord est super si on veut jouer surtout à la tombée de la nuit, puis elle partit sous le regard noir d'Aurore

Je l'aime pas cette fille, elle est trop sure d'elle, une Serpentard en plus qui traîne avec Malefoy, Bellatrix, Lestrange et ce petit chien de Rogue, c'est louche

Remus et Aurore conversèrent sur ce sujet pendant que Sirius l'observait, il avait envie de la revoir pour pouvoir encore sentir se sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'il jouait ensemble, il avait envie de réécrire des chansons, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait décrochait de cette saloperie qu'était la drogue. Ecrire, sa le soulager tout comme jouer de la guitare, Alyzée lui adressa un clin d'œil puis retourna à sa conversation avec Bellatrix et Malefoy. Sirius prétendit avoir un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal pour retourner dans la salle commune après avoir embrasser son Aurore et saluait ses amis.

Il s'enferma dans son dortoir, joua de la musique tout en écrivant une chanson sur l'adolescence. Lorsque ses amis remontèrent, ils décréta vouloir être seule et sortit de la tour des Griffondor. Aucun des Maraudeurs ne s'étonna de la requête de leur ami, sa lui arrivait souvent. Lorsque Sirius se retrouva dans le couloir, il se demanda où il pourrait continuer à jouer et il se souvint de se que lui avait dit Alyzée. Il grimpa les marches de la tour d'Astronomie tout était silencieux, le soleil allait se coucher d'après ce qu'il put voir par la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur un canapé que contenait la vaste salle d'Astronomie. La pièce était circulaire, un petit escalier permettait l'accès au toit, il y avait des canapés et des coussins un peu partout, un feu brûlée dans la seule cheminées de la pièce. Il joua des airs de rock moldus ou sorcier, et continua d'écrire sa chanson sur le collège, les professeurs, les devoirs, les responsabilités, l'amitié etc… Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Alyzée vêtu de son blouson de cuir cachant un débardeur moulant rouge, une jupe en tulle noire, ses bottes remontant jusqu'à ses genou, elle s'approcha, se planta devant Sirius :

On a suivit mes conseille à se que je voit, dit-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, Sirius se rapprocha, leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, on a décidé de reprendre la guitare, besoin viscérale qui en cache un autre, pas vrai ? continua-t-elle

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles

Si tu le dis, elle s'assit à côté de lui, elle commença à chantonner la chanson que Sirius avait écrite, pas mal, finit-elle par dire.

Tu as était vache avec McGo !

C'était fais exprès, j'aime bien savoir qui j'ai en fasse de moi, son regard s'arrêta longtemps sur Sirius.

Et d'après toi, je suis quoi ?

Un paumé, qui se sent très seul parce que sa chère famille la rejetait à cause de sa droitesse d'esprit, un môme perdu qui a grandit trop vite, qui a plonger dans la drogue et la musique avant d'être sauvée par une fille parfaite. Tu l'aimes, mais elle t'étouffe, tu es un oiseau de liberté comme moi, Sirius la dévisageait.

Elle avait réussi à le perçait à jour. Sa famille l'avait foutu dehors et quoi qu'il dise cela lui faisait mal car c'était sa famille. Il était descendu au enfer, mais il si sentait bien dans se paradis artificielle, où il couchait sur papier tout se qui le tracasser sans peur, sans gêne, sans complexe. Aurore, James, Remus, Peter, Lily tous l'avait sauvé, mais avait-il envie d'être sauvé, c'était une autre question auquel il n'avait jamais voulu répondre sûrement par peur de la réponse.

Tu meurs d'envie de me raconter ta vie, je t'écoute, elle ne le regardait plus, elle avait sortit un paquet de cigarette moldus.

Raconte-moi d'abord la tienne, il lui prit une cigarette, alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers lui.

Vaux mieux pas tu aurait peur, Sirius alluma sa cigarette et tira une bouffée.

Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi sous la malice, l'apparente confiance en toi, ce cache de la tristesse.

Ma vie n'est pas géniale ! Tu aurais peur comme tout le monde de se que je suis, elle prit la cigarette qui se trouvait dans sa bouche et fuma avant de lui rendre

Et tu es quoi ?

Elle découvrit une tache de naissance en forme d'oiseau sur son avant-bras droit. Il la dévisagea ne comprenant pas ce que cette marque avait avoir avec ce qu'elle était. Elle tendit sa guitare à Sirius qui l'attrapa et commença à jouer pendant qu'Alyzée chantait la chanson écrite par Sirius. Elle avait une voix pure et fraîche chargés d'expérience, une voix faite pour le rock, puissante et chaude. Toute en jouant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle qui chantait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle arrêta de chanter, alors que Sirius terminait la chanson. Elle s'approcha de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, elle s'approcha encore plus prés, effleura son nez avec le sien, posa un petit baiser sur son front, puis redescendit son regard vers la bouche de Sirius

Il va falloir que tu te creuse la tête pour trouver qui je suis, si bien sûr tu veux me revoir, viens me voir dés que tu as trouver la réponse !

T'as pas dit qu'elle me ferait peur la vérité

Alors vient quand tu n'auras plus peur

N'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa, ses lèvres avaient un parfum de fraise. Ce fut un baiser long et langoureux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et finirent par se trouver, s'engagent dans un ballet harmonieux. Sirius fit basculer Alyzée par terre, à bout de souffle, il se regardait cherchant à sonder l'autre, à aller au plus profond de leur âme. Le silence régnait jusqu'à se que Alyzée le rompt en chantonnant :

Ce délicieux supplice  
de se cacher au fond de sa cage  
On se fuit, on survit  
Il serait temps de tourner la page

Elle roula sur le dos, prit sa guitare et amorça un mouvement pour partir lorsque Sirius la rattrapa.

Je trouvais et j'aurais pas peur de toi !

On verra

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Sirius s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre il était plus que décidé à savoir qui était cette fille. Il l'avait embrassé, et avait très envie de recommençait mais il y avait Aurore, que faire d'elle, elle était fragile, mais deux filles en même temps c'était leur manqué de respect. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas amoureux d'Alyzée, c'était juste un baiser, elle éveiller juste son sens de la curiosité, c'est tout.

_**Un petit commentaire pour avoir la suite SVP**_

Skye Sweetnam : Billy S extrait de l'album Noise from the basement

Emma Daumas : Regarde-nous extrait de l'album Effet secondaires


	2. Neige et Phoenix

_**L'amour version Rock**_

_**Un deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira toujours. Bonne lecture ! Laissez des com's sa fait toujours plaisirs !**_

**_Chapitre 2 : Neige et Phoenix_**

Le lendemain matin, les Griffondor avait cours commun de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentards. Lorsque Sirius arriva avec James, Remus, Peter et Lily (Aurore étant en sixième année), il chercha des yeux Alyzée ce qui éveilla la curiosité de James qui cependant ne fit aucun remarque. Notre beau brun commença à s'inquiéter ne voyant pas Miss Harms. Il s'assit entre James et Peter, puis le cours commença. Alyzée ne se rendit pas au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ni au cours commun de potion. Sirius espérait la croisée au déjeuner.

Quelque chose t'inquiète chéri ? lui demanda Aurore en l'embrassant

Nan sa va ? On va toujours ensemble à Pré au Lard ?

Si tu es sage !

Toujours ! Et puis je pourrais te faire plein de câlin et de bisou, dit-il en la chatouillant ce qui lui déclancha un fou rire

Ils furent interrompus par Franck Londubat qui leur raconta que d'après la rumeur Alyzée aurait été attaquée dans la forêt interdite et qu'elle serait à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures. Lorsque Sirius l'apprit son cœur s'arrêta, il alla à contre cœur en cour d'histoire de la magie. Il se demandait si elle était gravement blessait, il avait un vide, un manque, pire que celui causé par le besoin de drogue. C'était pire, il avait le cœur lourd, emplie de question, de souvenirs, d'envie…envie sentir encore ses lèvres parfumés à la fraise sur les siennes, envie d'entendre sa voix pour faire vivre ses chansons, envie de voir ses yeux cherchait des réponses dans les siens. Il passa la journée à se torturer l'esprit. A la fin de la journée, il retrouva les Maraudeurs, Lily et Aurore dans la salle commune. Il s'assit prés de sa dulcinée, et lui caressa ses cheveux d'or et se rappela soudain :

C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, ma princesse, tu veux quoi ?

Toi, répondit-elle énigmatique, viens on va dans ton dortoir

Plutôt de fois qu'une

Il adressa un clin d'œil à James et Remus qui comprirent et lui rendirent son sourire.

Ils rentrèrent en s'embrassant, Sirius la coucha sur son lit, descendant de son cou vers sa poitrine

Sir', je t'aime, se sera dur l'année prochaine de pas te voir, te sentir. Il s'interrompit la regardant amoureusement, et l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

James et Remus discutaient pendant que Lily essayaient depuis une heure de faire comprendre à Peter comment réaliser son sort d'oubliette.

Vous en pensez quoi de cette histoire avec la nouvelle ? questionna James

C'est une Serpentard, c'est tout ! déclara simplement Peter

Elle est bizarre cette fille, elle cache quelque chose de pas clair

Elisa, la connaît, sa famille est une dés plus ancienne, elle descendrait des sorcières qui ont été brûlés à Salem, les informa Lily alors que Peter avait une fois encore failli lui crever un oeil

James et Remus se regardèrent comprenant visiblement ce qu'impliquait cette révélation

Ca peut pas être un phoenix ! l'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage de James

Sa m'étonnerait pas de Dumbledore

Oue, faudrait que je le dise à Sirius, marmonna James

Tu disais Corn' ?

Rien, rien, je me parlais à moi-même

Toujours aussi idiot toi, lui répliqua Lily taquine.

Les hostilités reprirent jusqu'à 10 heures, heure où les garçons frappèrent à la porte du dortoir. Sirius leur répondirent qu'il pouvait entrer sans peur de tomber sur un moment d'intimité.

Elle s'est endormi, les informa Sirius

Donc elle va dormir avec nous, déclara Remus plus sur le ton de l'affirmation que de la question, demain c'est samedi en même temps, pas de problème.

Aurore s'endormit dans les bras de Sirius, qui ne trouva pas le sommeil de la nuit pensant à Alyzée toute la nuit. Il regarda Aurore, elle l'avait aidée, sortit de toutes ses conneries, elle l'aimait plus que tout mais lui ? Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, il avait répondu, il avait acceptait de sortir avec elle, par peur de la solitude peut-être, pour éviter de retomber dans la drogue, pour sentir que quelqu'un l'aimer, lui qui avait toujours était rejeter par sa famille mais l'aimé-t-il ? L'aube pointait derrière les rideaux tirés du lit, il descendit du lit, s'habilla à la hâte et se rendit à l'infirmerie, espérant sûrement trouver Alyzée. Il se trouvait dans le couloir menant dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh lorsque la porte du fond s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaît Alyzée, des bleus sur le visage, un bandage à la main qui se dirigeait à grande enjambées vers Sirius. Elle lui sourit, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et passa devant lui. Il lui attrapa le bras, et la retourna vers lui

Comment sa va ?

Je pete la forme

Alors ma petite énigme ? le questionna-t-elle

Sa m'est sortit de la tête quand j'ai apprit que tu étais ici, il rapprocha son visage du sien, la pressant contre le mur

Fallait pas t'en faire pour moi ! Mais si tu n'a pas trouvé, tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver ton Aurore, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, l'embrassa rapidement puis partit en fredonnant la chanson que Sirius avait composait.

Sirius soupira, ne plus la revoir, mission impossible, il passa tout son temps à la bibliothèque oubliant même d'aller prendre son déjeuner. Ce fut Aurore qui le retrouva en premier.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? c'est pas toi qui trouvais que la bibliothèque c'était pour les abrutis ? le questionna-t-elle.

Alors je suis un abruti et c'est tout, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur de ne pas avoir trouver ce qu'était cette marque.

Tu cherches quoi ?

Elle tendit la main vers un livre qui était ouvert devant Sirius mais celui-ci le ferma brusquement. Il prit le reste des livres dispersaient sur la table et partit à grand pas. Aurore le regarda partit, une boule se forma au creux de son estomac…

Sirius se trouvait dans la tour d'Astronomie, il était en train de lire un livre intitulé « Les marques célèbres ». C'était le troisième et dernier bouquin qui lue en ce samedi ensoleillé. Il avait été dur avec Aurore, mais il avait parfois besoin d'être seule et elle pensait que c'était pour retrouver ses vieux démons. Il tourna la page de ce vieux bouquin poussiéreux, elle était consacrée aux phoenix qui possédaient une marque de naissance en forme d'oiseau… comme celle d'Alyzée, mais c'était impossible… les phoenix sont des sorciers sanguinaires qui ne veulent que se vengeait des moldus. D'après le livre, les phoenix étaient des descendants des sorciers brûlées vive pour sorcellerie. Au fil des années, ils étaient devenu l'élite, avide de sang et de vengeance, tuant n'importe qui. On les surnommées « Les tueurs de l'enfer ». Il avait presque tous était éradiqué les autorités pensant qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Ils avaient exécuté un bon nombre de moldus et de sorciers pour retrouver les auteurs des tueries passés. Sirius resta sans voix, ni réaction devant cette révélation. Cette fille était un phoenix !Avait-elle déjà tué quelqu'un alors qu'elle avait à peine 17 ans. Avait-elle put commettre ceci, tuer froidement quelqu'un. Etait-elle comme se nouveau mage noir, qui tuer tout les moldus et se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Comme elle, Alyzée, une fille si belle, si intelligente pouvait-elle tuer quelqu'un. Il n'en revenait pas.

Alors ça y est tu as découvert mon petit secret ! Alyzée se tenait contre la porte, les larmes aux yeux, sa main qui tenait la poignée de la porte tremblait, va-y, je t'en pris part, elle s'écarta de la porte pour lui laissait le passage.

J'ai pas l'intention de partir, je veux que tu m'expliques, pourquoi vous tuez des gens, je peux pas croire que tu aille tuer des gens.

Si j'en ai tuez et j'en tuerais encore, c'est dans ma nature.

Tu m'as pas racontez ta vie !

Toi non plus

Alors va-y

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit. Après une profonde inspiration, elle raconta ce que Sirius voulait entendre :

- C'est du côté de ma mère que je suis un phoenix, elle s'appelait Elena, Elena Petrovka. Mon père, Oliver Harms est mort quand j'avais 2 ans. On habitués en Biélorussie prés de Lezna, elle est morte quand j'avais 4 ans, tuée par un Auror du ministère. Elle voulait pas que je deviennent un phoenix avide de sang, elle voulait que je vive parmi les moldus sans magie, elle pensait que si je vivais comme sa, je tuerais personne. Elle est morte avant que son rêve soit réalisé et il ne se réalisera jamais. C'est ma grand-mère Ladoga qui ma élevait dans la haine des autres. Pour elle, c'était mourir ou tuer Elle m'a enseignait l'art du tir, de combattre, elle a fait de moi un phoenix. A 15 ans, après sa mort, j'ai voulu retrouver le salop qui avait tué ma mère, j'étais emplie de haine et de vengeance. L'homme qui l'avait tué habitué en Angleterre, alors je l'ai suivie. J'ai rencontré Lucius qui le connaissait, il m'a aidait à le retrouvait et je l'ai tuer. J'ai était arrêté par le ministère et emprisonnait pour meurtre. Comme j'étais jeune, Dumbledore a pu prouver que j'avais pas conscience de se que je faisais. Il m'a convaincue de venir à Poudlard. Il m'a fait libérée, mais quand j'ai assassinée ce mec, j'étais heureuse, heureuse de voir l'homme qui m'avait enlevée ma mère. Heureuse peut-être de m'être vengé comme tout bon phoenix qui se ressemble je sais pas.

Les larmes avaient coulées le long de ses joues pendant qu'elle racontait son récit. Sa voix s'était brisée au fur et à mesure des mots qu'elle prononçait. Sirius la prit dans ses bras la laissant pleurer contre son épaule.

Je sais, je suis répugnante ! cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant sans que Sirius aille pu la rattraper. Il se laissa tomber dur une marche de l'escalier. Il aurait voulu la rattraper, il avait lu tellement de tristesse et de mal-être dans ses yeux qu'il aurait voulu la réconforter, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave que la vie parfois ne nous laissait pas le choix. Se mal-être, celui d'être rejeter, il le comprenait, il le comprenait trop bien, lui qui avait été rejeter par sa famille à cause de ses idées non-conforme, il les haïssait, mais c'était ses parents tout de même. Voir sa mère, se désintéressait de son enfant, c'était affreux, impensable, il l'avait vécu pourtant. Cette carapace avec l'a quel il se cachée, il jouait les mecs sur de lui, toujours le sourire, toujours le mec drôle qui aide tout le monde, parfois il avait envie de brisait cette carapace. Alyzée avait fait ressorti cette facette de sa personnalité. Il s'endormit, fatigué de sa journée. Il passa la journée du lendemain avec Aurore, il avait besoin de sentir que quelqu'un l'aimait. Il passèrent toute la matinée prés du lac, à s'amuser dans l'eau, à s'embrassait, se faire des câlins, se dirent des mots doux, puis ils allèrent dans la salle sur demande dans le couloir du septième étage. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, firent une bataille de polochon avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aurore avait promis à Lily de passer la soirée ensemble pour parler de truc de fille, Sirius se retrouva donc seule dans la salle commune, James et Remus étant avec leurs dernières conquêtes tendit que Peter était en retenue pour être arrivées en retard. Il commença son devoir pour le cour de potion, mais il n'avait pas la tête à travailler, il avait envie de jouer de la guitare. Il monta dans son dortoir, prit la cape d'invisibilité de James, et sa précieuse guitare, puis il se rendit à la tour Nord de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Alyzée assissent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, grattant sa guitare et chantant :

Je marche lentement  
Aucune direction, définie  
Absence de gens  
Qui me rappelleraient...que je vis

Et le temps qui s'écoule  
Je suis comme saoûle  
Ma solitude amère parmi la vie et la foule  
J'attends, j'attends que les portes s'ouvrent  
J'attends, figée dans un monde qui bouge

Les nuages pleurent  
Ne pas regarder, en arrière  
J'ai peur d'avoir peur  
Plus avoir ma place sur la Terre

Une aiguille qui s'affole  
L'espoir qui s'envole  
Dans l'infini de l'espace et du vent qui m' rend folle

J'attends, j'attends que les portes s'ouvrent  
J'attends, figée dans un monde qui bouge  
Et dans la nuit qui passe  
Il ne reste plus rien qu'un espoir au creux de mes mains  
Les néons bleus m'ont éblouie trop longtemps, maintenant, et je m'enfuis

J'attends, j'attends que les portes s'ouvrent  
J'attends, figée dans un monde qui bouge  
J'attends qu'enfin s'allume la lumière  
J'attends qu'un jour nos raisons s'éclairent

Et être enfin heureux, rouvrir mes yeux, demain tout ira mieux...

Il s'approcha, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attira à lui,et l'enlaça comme un homme repêchait à sa bouée de sauvetage, il l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'une larme coulait sur la joue d'Alyzée.

J'ai envie de sortir

On peut aller à Pré au Lard si tu veux

Je veux bien

Je vais chercher quelque chose dans mon dortoir et on y va.

Il retourna dans sa chambre prendre la carte du Maraudeur, passa prendre Alyzée qui l'attendait et l'emmena vers la statue de la Sorcière Borne. Elle le dévisagea ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait emmenait là

Secret de Maraudeur, répondit-il en découvrant le tunnel qui menait à Pré au Lard. Elle lui sourit, un sourire qui le fit fondre et sourire à son tour. Elle lui prit la main, s'assit à l'entrée du tunnel, et lui tira sur la main pour lui demander de s'asseoir derrière elle. Il l'enlaça, lui donna un baiser sur la tempe.

Je vais finir par croire que tu est amoureux de moi, dit-elle riant à moitié avant de lâcher sa main qui les retenait. Ils glissèrent jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel, pour arriver dans la cave de Honeydukes, ils s'étalèrent par terre, Sirius au dessus d'Alyzée. Il la regarda, lui caressa la joue tandis qu'elle lui donna un baiser sur le front. Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, pour réparer cette erreur, il la chatouilla déclanchant un rire cristallin presque enfantin de la part d'Alyzée.

Allez viens, on y va, lui dit-il après un moment.

Elle se leva et le suivit dans les rues désertes de Pré au Lard. Là, Sirius retrouva le sourire, ils firent une bataille de boule de neige en se mois de Décembre. Alyzée, ce cacha derrière un banc sous les projectiles lancés par Sirius qui riaient au éclat.

Alors on a peur de moi ? demanda-il, une boule de neige dans la main

Sache qu'un phoenix n'a jamais peur

On va voir

A ce moment là, elle surgit de derrière un arbre, sauta sur son dos et lui enfonça une boule de neige dans la tête, elle couru pour se mettre à l'abri d'un Sirius vengeur, elle tournoya autour d'un réverbère tandis qu'il approchait un sourire au lèvres. A cette instant précis il ne pu s'empêche de penser que c'était une petite fille qui avait grandit trop vite. Il s'approcha, écarta une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage et l'embrassa comme si sa vit en dépendant, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce parfum de fraise le rendait fou, fou d'elle, fou d'amoureux.

- J'ai envie de toi, Sirius, déclara-elle simplement en se défaisant de son étreinte.

Il l'a souleva et la porta jusqu'à un champ

**_Laissez des reviews à une pauvre auteur mdr SVP_**

Chanson : Emma Daumas : J'attends extrait de l'album le saut de l'Ange.


End file.
